The Winter Soldier
by Lil Moon Moon
Summary: Merciless, cruel and cold hearted. That is the Winter Soldier, the black army's masked general who commands ice and snow. Pitch's most loyal lapdog. Bunnymund, Guardian and Protector to the king, swore an oath to put an end to the icy menace and let justice be served. However, it turns out, that the best way to defeat your enemy, is to befriend them. AU
1. Prologue

**The Winter Soldier**

**Prologue**

**Jack Frost**

The night looked different as the dark forest glinted in the moonlight and shadows danced and slithered in the ground. The night was dark and menacing, even with the moon's ever present glow in the sky; a vast contrast to the dark trees that loomed in the night and the howls and shrieks of dark beings prowling underneath the leaves.

A tendril of shadow slithered through the trees, fast enough to be missed in a blink of an eye. It let out a hiss as it passed by in a blur of black, flying through branches, heading towards one direction. Its brothers are not far behind, travelling in a flock of shadows, big and small, thin and thick, followed. Some took in the forms of ghouls, deformed creatures, or dark mares with menacing golden eyes. They all took shelter in the dark shadows of the trees, where the moon's light cannot reach them along their journey. The forest was filled with their shrieks, strangely terrifying and happy, like an evil cackle in the air as they flew through like evil witches in the night. They brought with them a heavy lingering feeling that set one's stomach to twist.

All life in the forest went still and silent at the knowledge of their presence. The critters scurried went back into their burrows and the wolves retreated into the mountains, fear and terror telling them to survive and live for another day. '_Only the shadows shall feast tonight.'_

The mass of dark formless creatures flew on towards a clearing in the middle of the trees where a lone pond lay in the middle, frozen solid and crystal clear. White powdery snow surrounded its surface that shone in the light with the power of winter, ethereal and cool, so different than the dark tone of the forest around it. There, the shadows congregated, neighing in anticipation, and grunting in cruel glee. There is something here that has called them, pulling at their insatiable hunger.

Last to reach the clearing, sat upon his great dark mare like a glorious general, the master of shadows entered and gazed upon his subjects.

"_Pi-i-TCh blac-ck. Lo-Or-od Of sHa-add-oWs." _The creatures whispered his name in great veneration. A dark song that made the air tremble in fear.

His skin shone a dark sickly grey that seemed to combine with his dark robe, and eyes of burning gold studied the wintry wonderland around him. _'This is no mere pond.'___He thought with a grin and licked his shark-like teeth as he felt the rush of magic in the air.

The shadows gathered to him, like pet greeting their master. They caressed his skin and cuddled against his wiry frame, soaking in the attention of their dark master. He caressed them back, reveling in the power that they gave him.

"Ah evening my little nightmares. You've done a good job at finding this place," his voice rang smooth and dark into the air. The nightmares neighed and preened at his praise.

The moon watched behind the dark clouds that had come to obscure it, its light powerless and dimming in despair.

The dark master pushed his own mare into motion and it brought him across that icy surface of the pond, towards the center where he settled and got down. His skin tingled at the large amount of magic that permeated the air at the center. The fearlings followed him and they all took in the magic like a breath of fresh air. "Mmmm Yes. There is magic at work here. Very powerful and… young."

He paused in his realization and peered down at the ice below his feet in puzzlement. He searched through the solid water, confused at what could have set him off and was surprised at what he saw. A rush of excitement filled him at his discovery and he let out a cruel laugh. "Yes, very young _indeed_."

He looked up at the moon, eyes cruel and sneered," I see what you've done here old friend. But I won't let you get away with what you want. _I _will make him mine." Yes, he will take things into his hands. Take away the things that the man in the moon loved, just as he had taken away his.

He returned his gaze to the ice and with one wave of his hand, a great scythe made of shadows formed in his hands. The fearlings cheered and stomped their feet, and with one powerful swing, he brought the blade down upon the ice.

A crack resounded through the air, piercing and sudden. The ice cracked and spread outwards, dividing the whole pond into two. The dark lord pulled his blade and watched in amazement and glee as the surface continued to crack and rise around the middle. Beneath the surface, he could distinctly see the figure of a boy rising and slowly unraveling.

The ice further rose and opened, paving way for the cold corpse. As if pulled by some invisible force, the figure passed through the surface to be fully freed from the icy depths and out into the open air. Pitch black stared with triumph at the corpse that floated before him. A boy-only a young child- of pale coloring and bearing the marks of winter- _this _will be his feast tonight.

The moon weakly sent out its light and the figure shuddered and opened its eyes. A gasp of breath was heard and the boy was lowered into the ground, crystal blue eyes confused and frantic at the world around him. He gazed up at the dimming moon in wonder, until finally, he noticed the shadows and fearlings that circled him. Fear radiated off the cold body and ferns of frost burst out from him in reflex.

"Interesting." A voice said, and the child immediately turned around to face the speaker. Pitch watch, thoroughly intrigued. It has been a happy night for him.

"Wha- Who are you?" the boy asked, young and afraid.

Pitch's eyes glinted and he stalked towards him, inhaling the delicious fear. He gazed deep into the boy's icy blue eyes and smiled. Blue eyes gazed back at him in curiosity and desperation. Of course, the child wanted answers.

"My name is Pitch Black, the Lord of shadows. I am your master and you are my champion." Yes, the boy will be his soldier, loyal and true only to his master's cause. He will be his greatest weapon yet.

"Now, speak to your master boy," Pitch sneered in anticipation, "give me your name."

The wind howled, flurries of snow and ice went up into the air and danced around the ethereal child. He glowed and belonged right here in his element. A Pale, innocent child, bearing the whole power of winter upon his shoulders. Cold and deadly – that is what he will soon become. That is how Pitch will make use of him.

Up in the sky, behind the dark clouds, the moon grieved in silence as a name was uttered into the air, to be forever claimed and owned by the darkness.

A name, that soon became cruel to others by circumstances –Winter's cold vessel.

"Jack Frost."


	2. Chapter 1: The Moon Festival

**The Winter Soldier**

**Chapter 1: The Moon Festival**

It was already late into the night and the moon was dawning steadily above the town, but it did nothing at all to deter the enthusiastic singing and music of the townsfolk. Warm light flooded everything in a festive way, lanterns hang by every window. Stalls giving out food, entertainment and games were strewn about. The center of the town was filled with people hustling about in their warm layers, most of them scooting closer to the bonfires randomly set about to rid of the cold that crept into their bodies. They all talked and listened to stories of legends and myths, all singing and dancing well into the night.

The bards littered about in the plaza with their lutes and poems, singing and captivating audiences for their attention and acknowledgement. The dancers and mimes performed right next to them, twisting and turning, flashing a little bit of skin and throwing flirty glances for a few gold coins. The air thrummed with fun and happiness tonight. The weather was cold and the night was dark, yet everything still managed to look warm and lively.

Unknown to the party goers, a hunched figure sits above their heads like a statue of some gargoyle, peering over from the edge of the roofs with icy eyes. He sits with his back arched and hunched in observation. Strange was probably an understatement to describe the figure in appearance for he didn't look the part of any common folk or noble. He looked like a traveler, only passing by and never staying for long. Or maybe a hunter who hunts outlaws by the looks of his stance, all frown and hard jaws. Either way, nothing about him looked natural.

He donned on a white tunic with baggy sleeves that ended at his forearms and was tightly secured by black leather vambraces. Atop his white tunic, he wore a blue vest made of thick leather, snug and fit against his frame and fastened with white silver buttons. A cloak of a darker blue shade, shorter at the front and longer at the back, which also had a hood went over his overalls; paired with black trousers and chocolate brown long boots. Twin knives in leather sheaths lay strapped at the small of his back, hidden by the cloak. Ferns of frost elaborately decorated the edges of his clothes, adding to the unnatural look. White locks of hair could be seen peeking through the heavy blue hood that obscured most of his face.

He observes the people moving endlessly beneath him like a colony of ants. Although unseen by everyone, there was curiosity and calculation in his blue eyes, and if one were to look closely, they'd also see the longing and want in them. The emotions were only there for a moment before disappearing in a flicker of a second.

The wintry figure held wooden staff in his right hand, frost spread over the wood as he set it against his shoulder. His flexed the fingers of his left hand, grasping strands of the passing wind and played with it as he continued to brood over the scenery.

As he observed them all, he wondered at how easy it came to them –the feeling of happiness and the grace in their carefree movements – as if nothing would ever go wrong. He envied how they all looked so free of problems and responsibilities. There was no trace of guilt, sadness, or horror in their laughing faces and flailing arms.

'_Those people are ignorant, Jack. They prefer to play blind from the horrible truth around them.' _His master had said to him one day while they were planning a siege on a village. His master had sneered at the humans in disgust. Jack had learned later on to never associate himself with one of them. But there were times, nights like this for instance, when he is lonely and unfulfilled with his self that he couldn't help but think of how lucky humans are for their ignorance.

A cold gust of wind stops him from his musings.

Having had enough of watching the spectacle below him, he decides to do something else. He blows into the air, his breath producing a cold mist of cloud. He plays with the moisture and it turns into a tiny crystalline snowflake. He lets it float in his hand for a moment until he feels a shift in the air behind him and hears the faint hiss of trickling sand followed by a horse's neigh.

"_**We-Ere Re-Aad-y, gEe-n-neRa-all." **_He didn't need to look at the source of the distorted voice to know what it was. He was more than familiar with master's creations. The magnificent black horse, with glistening black coat of flowing sand and glowing gold eyes behind him was just another familiar sight at this point. Not many of them knew how to talk though, especially the nightmares. They almost always prefer to shriek rather than talk. When they did talk, their voices always sounded like broken whispers, yet also dark and deep at the same time, like they were hungry for something. This nightmare though looks to be strong and high on the food chain to be able to possess a vocal ability.

He takes a breath and the snowflake in his hand bursts into tiny crystals. "So the wait is over huh. Took you long enough. I was about to literally freeze up here. "

He sends a casual smirk at the nightmare behind him, hoping to get some kind of response. But all he got was a steely gaze and one humorless horse. _'I guess Pitch doesn't really put much humor when making them.'_ He laughs at the thought before finally schooling his features. The mares were never really good companions in general, but that's just how they were made. Efficient and vicious. Perfect minions for the Nightmare King to spread fear.

With one last look, he peered at the people below him with eyes devoid of their previous mirth and curiosity, now there is only apathy deadly precision. The night was late and the air was cold. Now is the hour for darker things to hunt and crawl. These people won't know what's coming for them.

'_Their ignorance is what will kill them.'_

"Alright then, call your brothers. Spread out and surround the area." He gives the order as he takes out a white mask, elaborately decorated with floral frost patterns and puts it on. _'Time to play the general.' _"We've got delicious prey tonight."

The horse's amber eyes glints with excitement and lets out a happy grunt at the change in its general's persona. It bows its head in obedience and flies off with a neigh, leaving a line of black sand at its trail.

Jack watches at it goes, relishing in the short time of peace and quiet. He sighs and finally stands up. He is the Winter Soldier now. The Nightmare Kings faithful servant and general. Merciless, cold, and cruel. Winter's cold vessel who brings death and destruction everywhere he goes. That is who he is and that's what he will bring.

'_Beware the cold and dark they say, _

_It's not friendly, not here to play,_

_But it'll gladly kill and slay,_

_And freeze the world in gray."_

* * *

The Bennetts have lived in the town for a long time and everyone there knew them; the happy family of a widowed mother and her two children who live in an average house and had a pet greyhound. But some would say that they were different though, but in a good way. The people accepted them as they are, and pretty much adored them.

Jamie Bennett, a 10 year-old brunette with chocolate brown eyes, was an adventurous and curious child. He always had an enthusiastic view of things matched with an intense curiosity that often got him into trouble. He reveled in the stories and myths of the old folks, and believed in them with as much gusto. If you ask him to talk about history of Lunaria or the Moon King, he could rattle off information worth 10 books about it unlike any other in the whole land. The extinct Pookan Brotherhood of the south, the Fae Tribe in the East, or the very rare Sandweavers of the Tropic, Jamie knew all about it. Where other children his age liked to play tag and hunt, he preferred to search for the endangered species of the 'big foot.'

Jamie Bennett was certainly strange, that's for sure. But it didn't make him less of a good child. That's right. He was just… different.

And his adorable sister, Sophie Bennett loved him for it…

Other people called her brother strange for obsessing over the different races and creatures of Lunaria, but Sophie always thought that it was entertaining to hear and much preferable than the boring talks of dresses and accessories that other girls her age did.

Sophie brushed a stray lock of blond hair from her face, trying not to pout as her mother, Susan, tried to put it in a formal style. Sophie, who felt expressive earlier that day, had tried cutting her hair which resulted into an uneven and chopped cut. Her right eye was now completely covered by bangs and left only one green eye visible. Even though it was a disaster, Sophie had loved the outcome. Her mother though, certainly did not, by the look of frustration on her face at being unable to decently tie her daughter's uneven locks.

Sophie squirmed on her seat as she pouted at her mother on the mirror. Her brother Jamie sat on the side, watching with mirth in his eyes as his sister struggled in her mother's grasp.

"Stay put, young lady. I need to tie your hair neatly." Susan tried to tell the 5-year old. "This would have been easy if you didn't go and cut it by yourself."

"But mummy, I wike it this way."

"Uh-huh. Of course you do."

Jamie snickered at them the sideline, "I think it kinda suits her."

"See mummy? Jamie wikes it too."

Susan looked at her two children, "Sigh. Okay, I got to admit. You do look adorable. But sweetie, tonight is the Moon Festival and we have to look our best." Susan explained, hunched in concentration over her daughter's head, finally able to bunch up half of the locks in a bun after so many failures and tries.

"The Moon Festival? Wut's that?"

"It's a celebration, dear. For the Man in the Moon."

"There's a Man living in the Moon?" The girl asked, sending an incredulous look at the full moon outside her window, looking for the said man.

Jaime had immediately perked up upon hearing the topic of their conversation. And immediately jumped in at the chance. "Yeah Soph. But he's not only a man who lives in the moon. He's also our king, and the first person to come to Earth."

'_Well, here it goes. Might as well sit down now. It's gonna be a long story.' _Sophie's hair was finally tied in a neat bun so Susan could only smile and watch as her children interacted, smiling at how Jaime had immediately captured the girl's attention. Sophie awed and oo-ed as her brother went on. Jaime was a good big brother, being a good storyteller also came with the job. Sophie loved it when her brother told her stories.

"Legend says that he was a royal from another planet. From an age filled with people of different races and shapes, and most of all, _magic_. Everyone lived in a time of peace and harmony. There was, joy, wonder dreams, good memories, and hope in everyone. Because of that it was called the Golden Age."

"But then the Nightmare King came, bringing an endless and indestructible horde of fearlings." Sophie gasped in fear at the mention of the Nightmare King. Every child knew of the shadowy being and his minions and were always warned to run immediately when they saw one. Still, she attentively listened on.

"He terrorized the Golden Age, fear consumed everything and it fell along with the royal family. The Man in Moon escaped and he arrived here on Earth as the first creature to inhabit it. Time passed and more and more survivors from different races found our world and gathered here under the Man in the Moon. They made this world their new home. But the peace didn't last for long."

"The Nightmare King, intent on ending the royal bloodline, followed them here. When the Man in the Moon found out, he decided to do something about it and search for 4 generals."

"THE GUARDIANS!" Sophie piped, jumping in excitement at the mention of the kingdom's heroes.

"Yes Soph. They are better known as the Order of the Guardians. Immortals who were blessed by the Moon King to protect the land and guard the wonder, hope, dreams and memories of people, especially children like us. Warriors from diverse races all around the land. There was a big fight and they almost lost their lives, but in the end, they managed to defeat the Nightmare King." Jamie smiled as he comically reenacted how the fight would have looked like with gestures. Sophie whooped and laughed at her brothers antics.

"But the Man in the Moon knew that it wasn't enough. That someday, the Nightmare King will come back and destroy everything again. So he decided to be the world's protector and went into the heavens to live in the Moon. From there he looks out at everything and keeps a watchful eye on us. He protects us from the evil king's minions with his moonbeams and with the help of the Guardians. They've protected us all for years…even now."

Jamie finished the story and they all looked wistfully at the moon outside their windows.

"That was a great, Jamie. You always knew how to tell a good story." Jamie smiled as Susan hugged them. "Thanks, mom."

They stayed like that for a while until Sophie asked, looking up at her brother. "So the Man in the Moon is always up there?"

"Yeah, he watches over us."

"All by himself?"

"I think so."

"But… But that's so lonely." The 5-year old child said sadly, head downcast and face set in a frown. Susan immediately reacted on the abrupt change in behavior, her motherly instincts kicking in and she dragged young Sophie to sit on her lap. She took the child's chin and made her look up at her. She definitely didn't want her child sad.

"Sigh. It may be so sweetie. But listen, I think that watching over us and protecting us from the dangers of the world is what makes the Man in the Moon happy. `Besides, this is why we hold the Moon Festival every 10 years, to honor him. I bet that he would be very delighted watching all of us on his moon right now, all singing and dancing and just being merry."

Jamie also appeared in front of her, "She's right Sophie. Tonight is how we thank and remember him." Sophie finally smiled at her mother's words and even though she had a small body, she pulled the both of them into the biggest hug she could muster with her little arms.

"That's my girl." Susan laughed and patted her daughter's now tamed hair. "Now, why don't we all get going since were already dressed up and enjoy the festival? No point in moping around, and as your mother I command that we all have fun tonight. After all, this only happens every ten years. We wouldn't want to miss it"

Her children laughed and whooped about her. "Yeah! Let's go! Let's go!" They pulled her up and Susan could only smile as she was led outside and into the world of dancing lights, and thrumming music.

Life was good for the Bennetts. Until tonight…


End file.
